Cocktails and Snow Angels
by McNovelist
Summary: 'Senior never disappoints.' Gibbs realises the team forgot to include DiNozzo in their Thanksgiving fun after Senior ditched their holiday plans. Tag to episode 12x9 'Grounded.' Short but sweet. I own nothing.


_**For everyone else who thinks Gibbs/DiNozzo father/son has gone out of fashion - and isn't happy about it.**_

Gibbs wrung out his snow ridden jacket on the front porch as Abby and Ducky pulled out of his driveway, suppressing a grin as the goth waved frantically from the Morgan. He indulged her not for the first time tonight as he waved the car off with an open smile. After one too many cocktails on Ducky he had abandoned his own car at the navy yard, finding himself once again grateful that the kind doctor was willing to play the role of designated driver.

Tonight had been a rare gem for Gibbs, and as he opened his front door he was at an unusual peace with himself. Until he noticed one Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo sitting on his couch.

A pang of guilt went straight through his chest. He had forgotten all about the airport incident with Senior. While he and the team were busying themselves with snow angels and cocktails, Tony had been here, waiting for him. Probably for hours, Gibbs thought. He should have realised - DiNozzo always ended up here after Senior worked his magic on him. The younger agent seemed to be deep in thought, staring blankly into the television and unaware of his new company.

"Hey," Gibbs whispered, but got no response. "DiNozzo! You with me?" He would have found DiNozzo's theatrical double take comical if he hadn't been so damn worried.

"Boss! What are you doing here?"

Gibbs stared. "I live here, remember?"

"Right! That's right, I mean, you do - I ugh, ha, sorry about that - I was just thinking - well, it's Thanksgiving, which means Christmas is just around the corner - and Christmas movies. Say, Boss, have you ever seen Home Alone? It's a 1990 Christmas classic staring Macaulay Culkin and directed by Chris Columbus, where -"

The babbling was unbearable. Gibbs cut him off. "Where the kid's parents forget him at home and board a plane to France - yeah, DiNozzo, I do have a television in my basement, you know."

Tony looked skittish. "Right. Anyway, I really should be heading home, got a couple of things to do first thing in the morning and - anyway, thanks for having me, Boss."

As he moved towards the front door Gibbs cut him off with a swipe of the arm.

"Hey," Gibbs barked, softening his voice when the younger agent flinched. "Tony. What's going on? Talk to me."

"Really, Boss, it's nothing. I just stopped by to see if you wanted to watch the game. Didn't realise you were out."

"Tony," Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder and led him gently back to the couch. He sat opposite him on the coffee table, tapping him under the chin when he wouldn't make eye contact. He pondered his approach. "DiNozzo, I'm - McGee told me about your father's flight but I got - distracted. I should have called you earlier. I'm sorry."

"You're - what? You're sorry?" He looked amazed. "It's just, I don't think I've ever heard you say that bef- Ouch! What was that for?" Tony rubbed the back of his head.

Gibbs looked amused, "DiNozzo, would you just pay attention for once?"

"Right. Sorry, Boss. Anyway, what were you up to tonight? Didn't have a hot thanksgiving date with another red head did y- I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head again, although gentler this time. But DiNozzo was good, and the new softness along with the strange expression on Gibbs' face hadn't escaped him. "Boss? Something wrong?"

Gibbs sighed. Better to be honest.

"No, Tony, I didn't have a hot date. After we got the all clear from you and Bishop at the airport, the team and I went out for a couple of drinks." Almost there. "And to - make snow angels."

DiNozzo looked confused. "You and the team? Oh," he tried to hide his disappointment at being left out. Obviously they had different understandings of what team meant. "That's fine! Boss, like I said, I just wanted to see if you wanted to watch the game!"

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"DiNozzo - I know what you're thinking. I know what this seems like. The past 12 months have been hard on you with Ziva leaving and I know I should have been - should still be there for you more than I have been."

Did he have to say her name? Tony's mask slipped.

"It's just -" DiNozzo's voice broke a little "- hard. "I don't know. It's not even about that really. I was just so worried Gibbs. That was his flight, my father's flight. And then there was a guy with a gun and - I was just so worried. And I know he couldn't have possibly known about the gunman on his flight but - for God's sake, Gibbs! It's an 8 hour flight from London to DC! Surely that's enough time to, you know, send your son a quick text or something. Let me know I don't need to sit around the aiport on the busiest day of the year because he had better things to do than come see me for the holidays! Everything's just off lately with him - back to his usual ways, I suppose. I thought this engagement would change him. She - she changed me." There was no misunderstanding of who she was.

Not for the first time Gibbs wished he could have a few words with Senior. Or more than a few words. He too had truly believed the man had started to care for Tony. He lifted Tony's chin once again, but didn't know what to say.

"Look, Boss, I know," DiNozzo slipped back into his usual expression. "It's ridiculous, right? I'm a fully grown man. But sometimes - it doesn't matter what I have, all I want is -"

"- A family," Gibbs finished for him. If anybody understood what DiNozzo was saying, it was him. "But you do have a family, Tony. Right here."

Tony let out a shy smile. "I know. Not really the same thing, though, is it?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs spotted familiar headlights in the driveway. "Well, I wouldn't be so sure, DiNozzo."

Tony jumped as one very loud Abby Scuito burst through the door with Ducky and McGee following behind, the latter muttering something sounding suspiciously like please, Abby.

"Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony!" The scientist threw herself on him with open arms, shoving Gibbs out of the way. "Oh, Tony, we're so sorry! I only remembered after we dropped Gibbs home that your dad never made his flight and you'd be all by yourself tonight - don't worry, McIdiot got what he deserved for letting me forget!" McGee looked harrassed. Ducky and Gibbs exchanged chuckles. Tony appeared to be suffocating. "We're so sorry, Tony! We felt so bad, we turned around right away!" With one last squeeze, she finally let go of him.

DiNozzo took in a deep breath. "Thanks, Abbs," he heaved.

"Oh my god! Tony! Did I hurt you?" She panicked.

"No Abs. Actually, that was just what I needed. Thank you." Gibbs didn't think he'd ever sounded so genuine before.

"You're welcome, mister! Oh, but you have more to be thankful for, because as soon as I remembered how stupid we'd been I made McGee to the mall and buy Magnum on DVD, and then I made Ducky go buy popcorn! Tony!" She yanked him from his seat. "We're having a Magnum marathon!"

While Abby ordered McGee and Ducky to get the snacks ready, Gibbs pulled Tony aside.

"DiNozzo," he whispered. "You better not forget this."

Tony gave a rare, genuine smile. "You got it, Boss."

Gibbs flung one hand on his shoulder, gave him a quick headslap with the other, and readied himself for a long night of Abby's excitement. Family.

_**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought - and what you'd like next.**_


End file.
